People Come and People Go
by Lisa-Car
Summary: girl has a best friend, best friend is sick, girls gets a job with the wwe and meets people from past present and what could be future.Wrestler Characters: Randy Orton, Rick Flair, HHH, Trish, Stacy,Batista, Molly, so far
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: Love-Lee was always a very hard working, honest person and this got her exactly where she wanted to be in life. She was kicked out of her mother's house when she was 15 and left to be on her own. She left to Toronto and went to stay with her Aunt on her dad's side, actually it was her only Aunt, the only connection that she had to her father ever since he died when she was 10. Her Aunt was very supportive but not home very much but Love-Lee didn't mind she was just happy that she had a roof over her head. She picked herself up a job in the local tattoo parlor, well more like annoyed them until they gave her a job. She would show up everyday with drawings of tattoos for them to put on their wall for people to pick from and asking for a job. She was an incredible artist and after a couple of weeks of incentive she got her job at the tattoo parlor. Her job was simply to draw but as she got older they trained her in the art of tattooing and piercing. She worked there all throughout University and she also worked at a bar called Joey's. One of the hottest spots around, it was ran by her best friend, but she didn't want to do that for the rest of her life. Love- Lee is now 21 and just finished University, and was proud that no one helped her in her way. She hasn't talked to her mother since her mother kicked her out but she didn't care because she had wonderful friends and a magnificent boyfriend who she had been with since she was 16. Well that is she had a boyfriend. 5 months after graduating from Art school her boyfriend was hit by a drunk driver and killed. She hated it, because he was such a great person, and was just accepted to med-school. She missed him very much but there was nothing she could do about what happened. But she still had Joey, her best friend, her kindred spirit. However, she didn't know for how much longer. 


	2. ch1

Hey guys my internet was down last night so I wrote 12 chapters of a fic lol! So here it is. Wrestler Characters: Randy Orton, Rick Flair, HHH, Trish, Stacy,Batista, Molly, so far. Characters: Joey, Love-Lee aka Lee. I don't own n e one. I just made up Lee and Joey. What happens when Lee leaves the only person she has left behind to take a job. I haven't written much fics before so constuctive criticism please and SUGGESTIONS on how i can continue! here it is:  
  
Chapter 1: Love-Lee was walking through the hospital hallways humming to herself with a coffee in her hand. She looked at the door number, 206, Joeys hospital room home away from home. She knew he had cancer when she met him, she met him when she was 15. He was her first friend that she made in Toronto, she loved him very much, she didn''t really know how serious his cancer was then. She knows now though, seeing him in the hospital pale, skinny and hairless broke her heart, but she mustered up a great big smile in her and opened the door.  
  
Love-Lee: Hey Powder wassup?  
  
Joey: There''s my girl. What you up to?  
  
Love-Lee: Nothing much just chillin, sippin on some coffee. How YOU dooooing today?  
  
Joey: Ah not bad. I''m actually feeling a lot better lately.  
  
Joey lied. He was actually getting worst, but he didn''t want to upset Love- Lee. He didn''t want to hold her back from doing things. That girl is going places he thought. He loved her very much and just wanted her happy . Love-Lee: Wow, that''s great! Ready to go for our daily walk?  
  
Joey: Shya! That''s what I look forward to everyday!  
  
Love-Lee: Great lets go!  
  
They both come back from their walk down the white corridors of the hospital. Love-Lee helped Joey back into his bed and Joey pulled up his laptop. Since lately he is practically living in the hospital he has a lot of time on his hands so he surfs the net. He printed out something with his portable printer and handed a piece of paper to her.  
  
Love-Lee: What''s this?  
  
Joey: Read it.  
  
Love-Lee read the piece of paper. It was a job advertisement for an on the road make up artist.  
  
Love-Lee: What''s this all about?  
  
Joey: Well I know it''s not exactly the dream job you wanted; however, it is somewhat artsy and I know you took that esthetician course some time ago and well you are really good at the sort of stuff so I found this for you.  
  
Love-Lee: Thanks Joey but no thanks. I''m not really interested.  
  
Joey: Hey it couldn''t hurt to call and book an appointment. You never know what will happen and with this job you will be able to travel the world and I KNOW how much you want to do that!  
  
Love-Lee: Yes, I know but they want someone to start next month and I don''t want to leave you. I know I have plenty of friends but you''re my only true friend and I don''t want to leave you when you''re like this. I''m sure another opportunity will arise another time.  
  
Joey: Lee, Please! Don''t give me that bullshit about you staying back for me!  
  
Love-Lee: I don''t wanna fight, ok. I am just saying that I''ll be lonely and I won''t be able to see you everyday. I don''t know if I could cope with that. Plus, who says I''ll even like it!  
  
But what Love-Lee was really afraid of was something happening to Joey and her not being there. She needed him.  
  
Joey: Just call and see if you like it. The worst that can happen is that they don''t want you or that you don''t like it and you turn it down. Come on! Live a little!  
  
Love-Lee: Fine I''ll call.  
  
Joey handed her the phone. He wasn''t leaving her get away with just saying that she was going to call, he wanted to see her call himself.  
  
Love-Lee: You''re not going to leave me alone until I do this are you?  
  
Joey: Nope. 


	3. ch 2 11 more to come

Chapter 2: Love-Lee woke up early and got ready for her interview. She put on her cutsie navy blue fitted pin-striped suit and left her hair down, long and wavy and did her make-up flawless. "I should do my own make-up really nice since that is the job I am applying for", she snickered to herself. She stood infront of the mirror, (she was 5'7, very trim and fit, long, brownish/blonde, wavy hair down past her shoulders, and just naturally beautiful) "not bad, not bad at all" she said to herself, eying her new sophisticated look. "I wonder if the piercings are going to be a problem" she wondered. She had her ears many times, he lobes were gauged but not overly gauged, she also had three eyebrow piercings and he lip in the middle. "I'll put the little (fake) diamond barbells in my eyebrow and the (fake diamond) stud in her lip so that it looked more pretty than punk. "There I am ready to go" she said as she grabbed her matching purse and keys and walked out the door to go for her interview with a company called WWE. On the drive there she wondered what kind of company it was. She knew it had something to do with tv, but wasn't exactly sure what.  
  
Chapter 3: Love-Lee left the building in astonishment. They offered her the job! She had 2 days to get back to them about whether she wants it or not. She picked up her cell and dialed Joeys hospital room phone number. Love-Lee: Joey babe! I got the job! Joey: Wow, that's great hun! So you accepted the job. Love-Lee: Well not yet. Joey: What do you mean not yet? Love-Lee: Well I wanted to talk to you first. Joey: Well do you like what they have to offer? Love-Lee: Well, umm yes, but ... Joey: No buts, chill! Love-Lee laughed. Love-Lee: I am being serious here. Stop imitating the quickie-mart guys from Encino Man! Joey: Ok, ok. Love-Lee: I don't want to leave you. I only have you, ya know! Joey: Ahh don't worry about me! And I'm not going anywhere anyways. I'll out live cockroaches! Love-Lee laughed. Joey: So are you taking the job or not? Love-Lee: I think I am. Joey: Think? Love-Lee: I am going to take it! Joey: YAY! That's great! Knock em dead. Love-Lee: It's funny that you used the term knock because, well, did you know that I'll be doing make-up for wrestlers lol Joey: Yeah! Lol! It should be interesting Love-Lee: Yeah I can just imagine. But I am on my way to visit you so I'll talk to you when I get there! Joey: Ok babe, see you then! Love-Lee hung up the phone and dialed the number they gave her to call back. Love-Lee: Hello? Hi this is Love-Lee, I was just there today for the job about the make-up artist. WWE Employee: Ah yes, how are you, have you thought about our offer. Love-Lee: I am fine and yes I have. I'll take it!  
  
Chapter 4: Today is Love-Lee's first day at work. She figeted in her Airplane seat and nervously bit down on her bottom lip. Stewartist: Can I get you anything Mam? Love-Lee: No thank you I am fine. Stweartist: It's free ya know! This is first class. Love-Lee: No I am fine thank you. "Yeah first class, not too shabby" Love-Lee thought. The plane landed and she still had a few hours on her hands before she went to the arena. She was working for the Raw Roster, "whatever that meant" she said to herself. She decided that since she has so much time on her hands she would get herself some grub since she was starving. She got in a cab and went to her hotel room to drop off her stuff and then left to the nearest restaurant. "I hope they have good food" she said to herself, "I don't want to be sick on my first night of work!" She walked into a very nice but not hoity toity restaurant, and got seated. While she waited for a waitress to come over she took out her lap top from her bag that she brought with her. "Meh, it's gives me some company while I sit here by myself" she thought. Just then 2 men walked in, 2 very fit men at that. They were all good looking and right away noticed Love-Lee sitting there by herself, but what they didn't know was that she didn't want to be bothered. One of the men: Hello Miss. Love-Lee looks up at the very tall man. "Yes" she answered. The man: Well I was just wondering if you'd like some company because someone as beautiful as yourself should never have to sit and have lunch by herself. Love-Lee looked at him trying to to laugh in his face. "Great" she thought one of those and answered: "Well, what a line that was! I am kinda busy here so if you wouldn't mind ... scram!" The man looked at her with surprise. All this time the other man stood a few feet back just snickering at his friend's embarrassing moment. The man: Do you know who I am? Love-Lee: Do YOU know who I am? The man: No Love-Lee: Well then now you see how stupid your question was! Right then his very tall handsome friend busted out laughing behind him. The man: Well screw you too. Love-Lee: Not right now I would rather eat in PEACE than you very much! The man quickly turned away mad and the fact that his friend was laughing at him didn't help matters any. Love-Lee turned her head to watch him walk away and before his friend turned away he gave her a big smile. "Wow" she thought to herself and smiled back. That man had the nicest smile she had ever seen, he was also very attractive. Just then the waitress cam with Love-Lee's food and snapped her out of her daze. She thanked the waitress and began eating.  
  
Chapter 5: Love-Lee was very nervous but she hid it well. She was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white tank under her long, white coat cover that estheticians wear. It reminded her of a lab coat but oh well. It practically covered all of her curves but she didn't mind, it was work not a dance club. She walked into the Arena and there was someone at the door waiting for her and showed her around and where she would be working and who she would need to consult with. Employee: All arenas are practically the same. So you shouldn't have a problem. Love-Lee: Great, that makes me feel better. Just the the employee's cell rang, she answered it and then hung up. Employee: well I need to get going but I will introduce you to the girls and then you can get started. Love-Lee: Super! They walked into a dressing room with a piece of paper on it that said "Women's Locker Room". Employee: Ladies, this is Love-Lee and she is the new Raw Roster make-up artist. I have to leave now and hopefully you all will get along famously. The women greeted her. Love-Lee: Hi, but you can call me Lee, everyone does. Love-Lee got aquainted with the ladies and she hit is off quite quickly with Stacy and Trish. She didn't really get along much Molly or Victoria but she just shrugged it off. " You can't win it with everyone" she thought. She finished all the ladies make-up and she did very well, Trish and Stacy thought that she was magnificent and loved the way she did their make-up. She was sitting there chatting with Trish and Stacy when a employee peeked ther head in. Employee: Miss Lee? Love-Lee: Yes? Employee: Are you finished in here yet, the men are ready for their make- up. Love-Lee: Yeah sure I'll be right out. The employee left. Love-Lee: I do make-up for the men also? The men get make-up? Trish: Yeah silly! They are going to be on tv. They mostly need it when they do promo shots. Trish and Stacy laughed. Love-Lee: Oh, lol what was I thinking! Well I'm guessing that they don't use eyeshadow or n e thing lol. Stacy: Naw, they usually just get the foundation and mascara. Love-Lee: Yeah I hear ya. But I better go before they start wondering if I left lol. Love-Lee stepped out of the women's locker room and did two men's make-up, Tripple H and Rick Flair. They were very nice. HHH had a bit of snob in him but he was still tolerable and Rick reminded her of her father. She really like Rick. Love-Lee: Well gentelmen I am finished so if you could send your other two friends that I have to do next I would really appreciate it. Rick: No problem sweetheart. HHH just nodded his head at her and they both walked away. In the meantime Lee was fixing her make up table/case and she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
Chapter 6: To her surprise who was standing behind her waiting for make-up but the two men that were in the restaurant. Both Love-Lee and the man she told off jumped back in surprise. The man with the nice smile just grinned. Love-Lee: You guys here for make-up? Batista: Yeah, but if I would have known it was you I wouldn't have came. Love-Lee: Oooo bitter are we? Relax, and sit down. Believe me I'll make this as fast as possible! Love-Lee did Batista's make-up quickly and allowed him to leave. Then turned the the man with the awesome smile. Love-Lee: So what might your name be? The man: Randy Orton. Randy smiled Love-Lee: Nice to meet you Randy, I'm Love-Lee. Randy: That you are. "Great another schmuck" Love-Lee said in a whisper to herself. Randy: What was that? (Even though he heard what she said) Love-Lee: Oh, nothing. "Nice to look at but nothing between the ears" Love-Lee thought to herself. Love-Lee: Call me Lee, everyone does. Love-Lee finished Randy's mak-up and did whoever else was on her list and then went back to her hotel room. Stacy and Trish asked her to go clubbing but she declined. She wasn't much in the mood for partying, she has had a long day and she missed Joey.  
  
Chapter 7: Love-Lee called Joey everyday and visited him everyday she had off. It was hard to tell if he was improving much. She was on another plane on her way to another state that she has never been in before. She has been working with the WWE for about 4 months now. She liked it but hated it when she had to room with someone she didn't like in the hotel. Love-Lee pretty much socialized with almost everyone; however, the only people who knew anything about her was Stacy and Trish. Love-Lee was a mystery to everyone else. "There is somthing about that girl" Randy thought. Rick snapped his fingers infront of Randy's face "Earth to Randy!" Randy: Huh, yeah? Rick turned to see what he was looking at with a puzzled look. Rick: Mysterious girl isn't she? Randy look shocked, not knowing that Rick knew what he was thinking of. Rick grinned at Randy slyly. "You like her don't you?" Randy: Huh? Uh no. Rick: Please Orton it's obvious. Randy: It's not that I have to hots for her, there is just something about her that I find interesting and it is driving me crazy because I don't even know what that something is. Rick: Yeah, sure kid. Keep telling yourself that. In the meantime: Love-Lee was talking to Trish and Stacy while filling their plates at the catering table. Love-Lee: Why the fuck do I have to be stuck rooming with Molly!!!!! Of all people! I would prefer to room with Mark Henry before her! Trish: I'm so sorry sweetheart! You would have been rooming with me but the b/f is visiting tonight. Stacy: Yeah same. Sorry chicky! Love-Lee: Hey no problem I don't blame you two. I'll just tough it out.  
  
Chapter 8: The show went well and Love-Lee was back at her room. She only came across Molly once. Love-Lee could have went out clubbing but she wasn't much for that stuff anymore even though she missed it. Molly usually goes out and parties so Love-Lee had the night to herself or at least that's what she thought. It was 3:30 am and Love-Lee woke up to someone tappig her arm to wake her up. It was Molly. Love-Lee: What? Molly: Come on get up. Love-Lee: And do what? Molly: Not do but go. Love-Lee was still groggy and half asleep: "What the hell are you talking about?" Molly: Come on! Love-Lee got up out of bed and Molly handed her, her cell and purse and walked her to the door. Love-Lee: What the fuck is going on? Molly: I have a visitor and you have to leave. Love-Lee: What? Before she could refuse to leave she was already out of the room and the man that was with Molly handed her suit case to her. Love-Lee: Molly come on you can't leave me out here like this! Look at how I am dressed! Looking down at herself, she was only wearing white ankle socks, soft, yellow, form fitting jogging shorts and a white, form fitting tank top. Molly: I can and I will! Just then the room door closed in Lee's face. Lee tried to get back in; however, they didn't give her the room key so she was stuck outside for the night. She didn't want to go see Trish and Stacy because they were prolly having fun with their b/fs. Just then Lee felt something vibrate in her hand. It was her cell phone. "What the fuck now" she thought.  
  
Chapter 9: Love-Lee: Hello? "Lee?" a voice said from the other end. Love-Lee: yes? "It's Val" said the inconsistent voice. "What is Joey's mom doing calling me at this time of the morning" Lee thought, then she got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "No it can't be that, it just can't be!" and then and there Love-Lee's world came crashing down. Love-Lee: Please, please tell me that you are calling with good news!" Val: I'm sorry hun (the voice said sadly and shaking) Love-Lee couldn't say anything. Val: He passed at 3:14 this morning. I thought that I would call. I will let you know tomorrow about the services and what time and where they will be held. Love-Lee manage to get an "ok" out Val: sweetheart I am so sorry Love-Lee just nodded her head with the phone. Val: You should get some sleep hun I'm going to let you go, bye. Love-Lee closed her flip phone in shock. "He's dead" she said to herself in a whisper. Not knowing even where she was going she just grabbed her suit case and rolled it down the hotel hallway while she walked down it. "get some sleep? I'd be able if I had a room" she thought to herself. She was trying to keep her tears back just incase someone would come walking down the hallway but she couldn't hold back any longer. She was in the middle of the hallway and she let go of her suit case and drove it a kick. The suit case fell against the wall next to a hotel room door with somewhat of a bang. She was so angry. She then just sat against the opposite wall from where her suit case was, with her knees brought up to her chin and she began to bawl, cell phone still clutched in her hand. Just then the hotel room door infront of her opened.  
  
Chapter 10: A sleepy Randy Orton opened his hotel room door confused. Randy: Who then hell is making all this noise? (He said out loud) Randy was looking around and not seeing anyone and then he heard a sob, he looked down and saw a very distraught Love-Lee. Randy: Umm, excuse me, Lee? Are you ok? Lee just sat there and looked up startled. She was quiet for a bit and then said "I'm fine" Randy: You might think that I am stupid but one thing I am not is blind and you are not ok. Lee: Well if you knew, why'd you ask? Randy: ummm ... huh good question He said with a smile hoping to get a smile back from her. But this time no smile came back from Love-Lee. Randy: What are you doing in the hallway with all your stuff? Are you leaving? (Randy sounded concerned.) Love-Lee: No. Though I should. Randy: No you shouldn't Love-Lee looked up surprised at what he said. Randy: So, are you going to tell me what you are doing in the hallway? (Trying not to talk too loud so he wouldn't attrack other people to the hallway). Love-Lee: I am locked out. Randy: well just go down stairs and get another key. Love-Lee: It's not that simple genius! (Taking a bit of her anger out of him). Randy: Ok, sheesh. I was just trying to help. Love-Lee stood up. "Well you seem to be bad at that now don't you?" Randy didn't say anything right away, he just stood there in awe of her body. "Wow", he thought to himself look her up and down once. "I knew she always looked nice but in that lab coat of hers you don't seen any of this, she is gorgeous" he thought. Love-Lee noticed why he was quiet. Love-Lee: you know what? screw you! Love-Lee started to walk away crying and Randy grabbed her by the arm Randy: I am sorry, I just wasn't expecting that! Come on tell me what's going on. You already have me awake! Love-Lee no longer wanted to fight so she told him. Love-Lee: Molly woke me up and led me out of the room when I was half alseep and gave me my bags because she was having "company". So now I am out of a room. Randy sort of snickered. Love-Lee: it's not funny!!! (she said with tears welling up in her eyes) Randy: Oh yes it is. But don't let yourself get upset over that. Love-Lee: I am not upset over that! Randy: Then why are you upset? Love-Lee: When Molly closed the door in my face my cell rang. It was my best friends mom. Love-Lee paused because she was about to lose herself. Randy: And? Love-Lee: And (she gulped down) Joey died this morning at 3:14. He is gone. Love-Lee was now trying to hold back sobs. Love-Lee: and now I don't even have a place to sleep! Randy: Ok now that is not funny. What about Trish or Stacy, you seem to get along with them. Love-Lee: I don't want to bother them. Their b.fs are up and they'll just want to talk about it. I just want to take a shower and then sleep!! Randy: Well you are more than welcome to stay in my room. Love-Lee thought for a second. Love-Lee: I can't. Randy: Why not? Last time I checked you can because I am your only option.  
  
Chapter 11: Randy picked up Love-Lee's suitcase and led her into his room. Even though she didn't want to stay with Randy when she walked into his room she felt a sense of security. She hasn't felt that in a while. Randy: You can have that bed. Pointing to the bed that hasn't been slept in yet. Lee: where is your rooming partner. Randy: Batista was with Molly. Lee just grinned. "That asshole" she thought. But she couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. Randy grinned back at her. Randy: Come here! His arms were wide open and ready for a hug. Lee was hesitant but then she figured "what the fuck I could really use one right now" so she walked over and wrapped her arms under his, half way up his back. He held her tightly resting his chin on the top of her head. "He smells so good" she thought. They stood there like that for what seemed like 2 mins but when they noticed they were hugging for about 10 mins. Love-Lee: I think I'm going to go take a shower. Randy looked down at her, she was still in his arms and he wanted her to stay that way but he let her go. Randy: Hey Lee? Lee: yeah? Randy: Can I use your laptop for a bit I need to check my e-mail Lee: Yeah sure. Love-Lee then stepped into the bathroom with her suit case. A hot shower was what Love-Lee needed! She stayed in the shower for about a ½ hour. All the time thinking about Joey and Randy. "Joey was a great guy, I'm going to miss him everyday!". She was surprised that Randy was on her mind also. "Maybe he wasn't the schmuck that I frist pegged him as. It sure was nice to be in his arms. I wouldn't mind being there more often!" She dried herself off and got into the same type of outfit except the shorts and tank were now pale pink. She walked out to see Randy on her lap top. He came across her pictures. Randy: Hey, I hope you don't mind me looking at these. Love-Lee: Naw, go ahead. Lee heard him snicker and laugh, so she walked over. Lee: what are you laughing at? Randy: This. Lee sat on the bed next to Randy and looked at the laptop and there was a big picture of her and Joey when they were 15. Lee just smiled with tears in her eyes. Randy: Nice hair! Lee: Hey we rebeled! Plus spikes and mohawks were in then.lol. Randy: Who are you standing with? Lee: That's Joey. Tears swelled in her eyes Randy: Oh, I am sorry I didn't want to upset you. I'll look at the rest some other time, we should get some sleep we need to be on the road in a few hours. Without even thinking both Randy and Lee layed back and pulled to covers up. Randy then looked confused. Randy: Sorry I didn't mean to do that. I'll sleep in the other bed. Not really wanting to, Randy got up and started towards the other bed. Lee: Randy? Randy: Yeah? Lee: Actually, you can sleep in this bed with me if you want. Randy: I don't want to disturb you. Lee: You won't. I hate sleeping in a big bed by myself. Makes me feel alone. Randy walked back over to the bed that Lee was sleeping in and got in. Lee grinned a half grin and Randy pulled up the covers. Half way through their sleep Randy stole all the blankets and Lee was really cold so in her sleep was pullin at the covers which woke Randy up. He looked at her and seen what she was doing then gave her, her half of the blankets and while doing so he touched her cold skin. Randy: You're freezing! Lee(half asleep): uh huh Randy pulled her closer and into his arms where they both fell back into deep sleep. 


End file.
